Edward's MasterCard
by pandorasnotebook
Summary: This is the first in my Twilight commercals series. It is Bella's 18th birthday...but something is bothering Edward. Edward'sPOV. This is a bad summary. Just read it. It's fun! oneshot


**Edward's Master Card**

I smiled happily as I slid Bella's CD into its case. She would love it. On it was recorded songs that I had composed. The first was her lullaby.

As I clicked it into the holder something strange happened.

_One CD with case- $5.00 on Debit MasterCard._

I leapt up from my bed. My head snapped to each side looking for the intruder. No one was there.

My first and most reasonable thought was that I must be hearing someone's thoughts. But I was in my room and no one in my family had this deep soothing voice.

"Jasper?" I said experimentally, "Carlisle? Emmett?"

I heard nothing unusual. Their minds buzzed only with thoughts of decorating.

It must have been my imagination; I thought soothingly, I don't even own a Debit MasterCard.

I hesitated at this thought and reached for my wallet. Flipping through I found it. Shoot, the voice was right, I do have a MasterCard.

Carlisle randomly ran into the room at that moment.

"Did you hear it!?" I asked enthusiastically, sure that I had found a partner to share in my craziness.

He only scratched his head, puzzled. "No…I just came to give you Bella's gift from Esme and Me."

I took the envelope.

_Two Plane Travel Tickets to Arizona. - $400.00 on Debit MasterCard._

I jumped. "Did you ear that?!"

He blinked at me. "Edward, you are the one who hears voices, not me." With a last worried glance he swept out of the room.

I barely had time to take this in when Emmett bounded through my door.

"Hey Eddie, Just came to drop off the gift."

It was colorfully wrapped with a huge ribbon on top.

As I took the box from him the voice spoke again.

_One cardboard box, wrapping paper and ribbon - $7.00 on Debit MasterCard._

I flinched and covered it up by saying. "A cardboard box?"

Emmett snickered. "How did you know? Oh Ya! Mind reading!"

I was about to correct him but thought better of it.

"I have the car radio out of the box. I'll install it while she opens the empty box."

He laughed but, seeing my confused expression, stopped. "Party pooper." He muttered and left.

My head hurt. I looked down. All I had to do was wrap the CD.

I spotted the roll of party hat pattern wrapping paper on the floor beside the bed. Gulping, I picked it up.

_One roll of birthday print wrapping-_

"SHUT UP, WHO EVER YOU ARE!" I yelled, drowning out the calm voice

-_MasterCard._

Scowling I finished wrapping and took all the presents downstairs where Alice was decorating the man room.

She turned and smiled hugely

"eek!" she squealed. "Bella is gonna love it!"

She would know…

"Bring out the cake and set it on the table, Edward."

It was a surprisingly big cake for there only being one person who could actually eat it. I leaned over the table to read it. Surrounded by sugared flowers and leaves were the words-'Happy 18th Birthday Bella!' I smiled. It was homemade by Rosalie. I would have to test it for poison before letting Bella eat it.

I picked it up. It was pretty heavy for a food item. Of course I don't handle food often enough to know.

_One chocolate cake mix and white icing- $17.00 on Debit MasterCard_

I twitched and set it down on the table.

Alice looked at me worriedly. "Maybe you should go get Bella now."

I gladly picked up Bella, who looked gorgeous as usual and tried to act casual. I held her close to me as we walked up the path to the front door. My family's minds buzzed with excitement as I held the door open for her. As she stepped inside a huge smile lit her face and only one thing could ruin this moment for me.

_Seeing your mortal girlfriend smile even when she is surrounded by blood thirsty vampires- priceless. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else there is a Debit MasterCard.

* * *

_

_Click_

Little Ryan turned off the television.

"MMOOOOOMMMMMMYYYY!" He cried.

"Yes dear?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"That weird vampire commercial was on again!"

* * *

**I was feeling really random when I wrote this so...ya...**

**anyway, i do not own Twilight...if i did do you think i'd be on here right now? nope.**

**IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF MY CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! YAY!!!**

**For Christmas I would like some reviews, Please. :)**


End file.
